Fate: The Quest Begins
by Broken and Grim Ruin
Summary: Grim Ruin had always used spells to entertain herself, but after a spell goes wrong, and takes away her only way home, she must help the other tree friends with their needs, to get to the Queen of Ice, hopefully getting her things back to go home. Accepting OCs!
1. Chapter 1

**Grim: I'M SO SORRY EVERYONE!**

**Broken: ME TOO! I SHOULDN'T HAVE ALLOWED HER TO PLAY THAT GAME!**

**Grim: NO YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE!**

**Broken and Grim: *both starts crying***

***moment later***

**Grim: Okay, well, welcome to 'Fate: The Quest Begins'!**

**Broken: This is going to be a human/tree friend thing!**

**Grim: Such as I'm going to have my Fireline tail and ears, alone with my jewelry and markings on my eyes.**

**Broken: And I'm going to be a black cat, with a glowing green crescent moon on my head.**

**Grim: So, like we were kinda saying earlier, a game inspired me to write this. A nice, killing, hero game, that makes me happy at times.**

**Broken: It's call-**

**Grim: DON'T TELL THEM! Let them find our for themselves...**

**Broken: Whatever.**

**Grim: Anyways, we'll give you something at the end. Right now, enjoy the first chapter!**

* * *

Grim plopped down on the couch, her Venom Drive in one hand, while her spell book was in the other. She didn't know how long she could keep this up. Hunters weren't a challenge for the girl, but fifteen? That would be like taking on two fully infected. It might be possible, but it would be hard, and chances were that you wouldn't make it out alive! But, after her adventures to different worlds, Grim had gotten stronger over the months, gaining much more strength.

"You alright, sis?" Broken's voice came, as he walked over to his older sibling.

"Yeah... I guess so..." she replied, giving him both a fake and weak smile. He shook his head, and grabbed his wallet off the counter.

"Imma get us some tacos. Want anything special?" he asked, heading for the door. The girl shook her head, and waved goodbye as she watched the younger Ruin leave. She didn't know what she would do if she lost him forever. He was the only thing she had in the world... well, except her lover. But, he was in another world, a world that was dangerous for normal people.

Feeling a bit bored, Grim opened her spell book. Perhaps she could find something that entertained her. After all, it didn't take much to entertain a Ruin. It just had to be something amazing, and something that would hypnotize them into only watching, and doing nothing more.

After flipping a few pages, the girl had finally found a spell that would suit her needs. It was a spell that would involve her Venom Drive. She couldn't read what the spell would do, but it didn't matter. This was probably the only spell that would involve the beautiful blue gem. Saying the words that she had read, both gem and spell book jumped out of her hands, and onto the floor. The Venom Drive landed on the page, as it glowed, and what seemed to be blue tendrils wrapping around the little markings from Hell Shade. Grim watched in both amazement, and a little fear at what the spell might do to Happy Tree Town.

Minutes passed, as the spell was almost complete. The glow from the Venom Drive grew brighter, making Grim cover her eyes. She heard the chant of the spell, each second the voice getting louder and louder. The door soon opened, allowing in Broken. The girl looked at her little brother, fearing he would be harmed. Quickly, she grabbed him with a tendril, and shielded both her and Broken in hard tendrils that kept them out of whatever harm the spell would do.

Before they knew it, the book had opened a portal, and pushed them in. As they fell, they seen every tree friend in Happy Tree Town being sucked in as well, Grim feeling both shock, and regret at what she had done.

* * *

Grim opened her eyes, seeing a wooden ceiling above her. Her body ached, as she tried to lift her arm to shield her eyes from the blinding light that flooded the wooden room.

"Oh! You're awake!" a familiar voice came. Grim slowly turned her head to see a woman with light blue hair that was white at the tips, with light blue ears, and a matching fluffy cat tail. She wore a black scarf, white t-shirt, and light blue jeans, along with matching flats. She also had three scars on her eyes, as though it looked like she had been clawed by something... or someone.

"B... Bluepelt?" Grim said weakly, her eyes adjusting more to the medicine girl.

"Yeah... how did you know my name?" she asked, walking over to the other female, who was now able to sit upright.

"Uh... lucky guess?" she replied, faking a smile, as she wondered what had happened. Something didn't feel right. Was Grim feeling... emotions? This wasn't possible! She had only little, not like a normal person's. Once becoming infected, she didn't have her old emotions for long. She gently shook her head, and watched as Bluepelt gave her some tea.

"Do you need anymore burnet, or dock, or chervil?" she asked, walking over to her herbs. Grim only shook her head.

"I think I'll be fine," she replied, now standing. The other female looked at her with wide eyes. Usually people who that many wounds would still be in bed for at least a good week!

"Are you... Are you sure?" she asked, worried that the girl would harm herself even more if she were to walk out into the world.

"I think I can manage, thanks," she told her, a smile on her face. Bluepelt nodded, and handed Grim her black pullover and combat boots. The Ruin just now noticed she was in only her black tanktop, blue jeans, and socks. She chuckled, as she put her clothes on. She noticed something was missing. Her Venom Drive and spell book.

"Hey uh... Bluepelt? Do you know where my gem and book it?" Grim asked, looking at the girl. She shook her head.

"But if I know where missing things end up, it's in the snowy castle. The ruler there loves things, and if she sees something is unattended, she'll take it for herself, thinking no one will notice," she informed the girl. She nodded her head, and made her way for the door, until Bluepelt stopped her.

"Wait... traveler," she spoke, grabbing a few things. "I have something for you. A town spell, a hand axe, a bag, and a few potions for you!"

"Okay thanks. And my name is Grim by the way," she replied, taking the things from the other female. Bluepelt smiled, as she waved goodbye to the Ruin.

"If you ever need any help or healing, just come back!" she called after the girl, who nodded and waved back.

Grim walked around the snowy land, her boots crunching on the virgin snow beneath her. She let out a small breath, watching as the white, foggy, warm breath slowly glide through the cold air, soon disappearing. The girl stopped in her tracks. She could feel coldness! She smiled, happiness filling her soul. She hoped this wasn't a dream, for she was happy that she could feel for the first time in almost a year. She could feel emotions, and coldness. She liked being infected, getting her powers and such, but being normal allowed you to feel. She tried her powers, trying to change her arm into a blade, but it didn't work. Not even getting a ting of sadness, she walked on, a smile on her face.

"Grim!" a voice came as a meow. The Ruin whipped around, and looked at the abnormal cat sitting in front of her. The cat had black fur, with a glowing green crescent moon on its forehead, as its eyes were a familiar green.

"Hey there little guy," Grim said calmly, crouching down to meet its gaze.

"Don't talk to me like I'm a normal animal, Grim! It's me! Broken!" he growled, glaring at his sister, who was now shocked.

"Broken?" she said, tilting her head.

"Yeah. Nice job on the spell, sis. LOOK WHAT HAPPENED!" he hissed, clawing at her face. She jerked away just in time, his claws missing her flesh by inches.

"I'm sorry little bro! I didn't know that would happen!" she confessed, her putting her head down. Broken sighed.

"Look, if we can get the Venom Drive back, and the book, we might be able to reverse the spell, and everything will go back to normal," he suggested. The girl nodded, a smile on her face.

"But," he started, putting his head down. "We'll have to go through many levels of the castle. We'll be faced with many monsters, that only want to kill us!"

"Okay, where did my Broken go?" Grim asked, crossing her arms.

"When you made the spell, the normal Happy Tree Town froze. Only you fully made it through. I'm another Broken, I guess you can say. Your Broken is frozen somewhere in time. I can't exactly say where, but while you're here, you'll be stuck with me. I can be company through the levels of the castle, and will fight by your side. But, you must also help out my people, for you see, the Queen of magic has both taken our stuff, and hidden them!"

"Alright. Sounds easy enough," she spoke, standing up. "I'll help, as long as you get my own Happy Tree Town up and running again, and I have _my_ Broken back."

"Agreed," he said, holding up his paw. Grim smiled and shook it, both agreeing to stand by each others side through thick and thin while they completed this quest.

As the two walked towards one of the sniffling tree friends, Grim looked down at the cat Broken.

"Where's _your _sister? You know, the other me?" she asked, tilting her head. Broken let out a small sigh.

"She drowned while getting me out of the water _I_ was about to drown in. Her soul rests with the Reaper, who bring back only to ones who die in battle." he explained. Grim never replied. Her other self had drowned? It didn't surprise her. She never did learn how to swim.

* * *

**Grim: And there's the chapter for the opening!**

**Broken: So, here's the info if you wanna submit your OC!**

**Name: **

**Nickname:**

**Age:**

**Clothing:**

**Skin Color:**

**Ear and Tail Color:**

**Personality:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Fears:**

**Weapons: **

**Powers:**

**Friends:**

**Enemies: **

**Lovers/Crushes:**

**History:**

**Traveler: [] Yes [] No (sells items) (if yes, what do they sell?)**

**Villager Who Needs Help: [] Yes []No (if yes, what do they request and on what level (the castle has 30 levels)?)**

**Warrior: [] Yes [] No (kinda like Grim. They're looking for something.)**

**Healer: [] Yes [] No**

**Fate Reader: [] Yes [] No (reads cards that tell their fate)**

**Fish Seller: [] Yes [] No**

**Villager Who Sells Things: [] Yes [] No (selling things such as gems, armor, weapons, etc.)**

**Grim: And that's all.**

**Broken: Yes, we need this stuff!**

**Grim: If you want your OC to be a warrior check off yes: [X] Yes**

**Broken: That's basicly it. **

**Grim: UNTIL NEXT TIME!**

**Broken: GOODNIGHT AND GOODBYE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Grim: WE'RE BACK!**

**Broken: HEY!**

**Grim: WE EVEN GOT OURSELVES A FEW OCs!**

**Broken: YEP! HERE THEY ARE!**

**XenaTheAlienChick****8/7/12 . chapter 1**

**me:i hope i filled this out right**

Name:Scream

Age:16

skin color:pale but not really pale it still has some color to it

Tail and ear color:long but not really long lime green, sky blue, orange, and light yellow striped tail and light blue ears

Eye Color:pale sky blue insides and white iris's with light pink pupils

Gender:female

Personality:quiet, friendly, polite, and caring

Clothing:black tang top with a gold skull on it, dark blue skinny jeans, and gold high heeled black soled tie boots

Hair:long white hair with lime green, sky blue, orange, and light yellow striped tips

Anything Else:carries around a darkstalkers hsien-ko plushie it means alot to her so if someone takes it she gets really upset (she'll either cry or kill them with her bowie knife) because it was given to her by her best friend who died in a car accident

accesories:silver music note necklace and a silver charm bracelet with skulls, guitars, and music note charms, and always has her black head phones with skulls around her neck with her music playing

Weapons:bowie knife that she uses only for self defense

Powers:none

Likes:her ipod, darkstalkers, hatsune miku, rock music, singing, and video games

Dislikes:justin beiber, one direction, rap, and country music

Fears:drowning

Friends:flaky, lammy, flippy/flipqy, and

Enemies:giggles, petunia, lifty, shifty, and discobear

Lovers/Crushes:none

History:only thing she remebers is getting her hsien-ko plushie from her best friend on her 4th birthday and then the tragic death of her friend on her 12th birthday

Name:Taiyō (google translated the word sun in japanese)

Age:18

Skin Color:peach (still has the six black spikes are on her back three on the left side and three on the right and blood red nails with black stripes)

Ear and tail color:dark grey with dark red stripes on her ears, and a thin red tail

Eye Color:full blood red eyes

Gender:female

Personality:quiet, if angered she can be real mean, calm, and nice to friends and family

Clothing:dark red tube top, dark blue jeans, black flip flop wedges with red straps

Hair:really short(almost boy cut) snow white hair long bangs that cover her left eye

Anything Else:sharp dark red teeth

accesories:black spike bracelets

Weapons:black guitar with red flames and a skull at the top (were the you tune the guitar) and when she strums her guitar in a special way the top of the skull with open up and a button is there and when she presses it her guitar turns into a mace (you know the spiked ball on the metal stick you use it like a hammer) only she is able to hold her guitar no one else can if they try to pick it up it would seem like it weighs alot not even the hulk could lift it but she can

Powers:able to summon demons, she is really strong, able to make people's nightmares real, able to morph the spikes on her back into tendrils, bat wings, a shield, claws, and swords

Likes:zombies, scaring people, darkstalkers, music, going fishing, creepypastas, and video games

Dislikes:justin beiber, girly things, and girly movies

Fears:none

Friends:flaky, flippy, and sniffles

Enemies:giggles, petunia, and discobear

Lovers/Crushes:none

History:remebers chasing after her sister to save her from something

extras:she has a habit of unhinging her jaws when she's bored (her jaws get big enough to swallow someone whole and when she does eat someone she'll still look the same but she's able to run really fast) and loves to scare her enemies all the time and when she unhinges her jaws she gets a scary possessed female voice

Name:Tsuki(japanese for moon)

Nickname:none

Age:16

Skin color:pale (she also stil has her six black spikes are on her back three on the left side and three on the right and she has red claws)

Ear and tail Color:dark grey

Eye Color:light purple with light pink pupils

Gender:female

Personality:kind, scary at first, easy to make sad, random, hyper

Clothing:purple bikini top with white skulls on it, black jeans, and purple and black flip flop wedges

Hair:long spikish dark purple hair with bangs that cover her left eye

Anything Else: silver necklace with a silver skull charm and a black leather with white and pink pyramid spikes bracelett and blue spike earings

Weapons:dark purple guitar with blue flames and black skulls on it it also can shoot bullets at the tuning end (like lewis legend from lollipop chainsaw and she uses it like a mace or was it called a morning start idk but its really duriable and strong so it would take alot of pressure and weight to break it)

Powers:she can morph the spikes on her back turn into tendrils or bat wings or will morph onto her hands as long sharp black claws or morph onto her body as armor or armor with claws

Likes:creepypastas, horror movies, and anything scary or funny

Dislikes:girly things and romance movies

Fears:rebbecca black being famous

Friends:almost everyone

Enemies:pop, giggles, petunia, and disco bear

Lovers/Crushes:none

medical:has ADHD

History:cant remeber anything of her history except her as an orange wolf running through the forest away from something then blacking out and thats it

Name:Rawr

gender:female

age:15

skin color:pale white

eyecolor:green

Ear and tail color:snow white

hairstyle:black, short choppy scene hairstyle

apperence:black tang top with mint green tang top over it but it shows of her stomach but it covers near her waistline she wears slighly dark baggy jeans but she wears a black with silver spike belt and she wears black high top converse with the yellow batman symbol and thigh high socks with the joker on them

accesories:has a batman symbol necklace and a black wristband with grey spikes and its on her left wrist  
ear rings(starting from top to bottom on both ears):diamond stud, spike stud, safty pin, and silver hoop  
other pierecings:she has a silver chin stud, a nose ring, a tounge ring, and a bellybutton ring

personallity:punk, kind, prankster, gamer, and random

weapons:claws and teeth(once she bites you she never lets go until your dead) and an axe

name:shatter

gender:female

age:16

skin color:peach

eye color:toxic purple

body color:light blue with light orange stripes

hairstyle:short and her bangs cover her left eye

apperence:black short sleeve shirt with white lettering says come to the darkside we have cookies and grey skinny jeans and blue hightop converse

accesories:marvel deadpool symbol necklace

personallity:random(silly random not stupid random), kind, sometimes homicidal, and loves to make jokes

powers:amazing healing factor like deadpool

weapons:a katana and on the handle its light blue but at the tip its in the shape of a cartoonish cat head and its light pink with blue eyes with a cheshire smile

Name:Project X-666

Nickname(what people call her):impulse

Age:15

Skin color:tan (not the stupid fake orange tan people do)

Tail color:tail has black and white stripes

Ear color:light blue

Eye Color:Dark blue

Gender:female

Personality:very kind person, random, sometimes calm, and friendly

Clothing:light pale mint green tshirt, a black zip up hoodie thats unzipped, light blue skinny jeans, and black combat boots

Hair:short choppy scene that covers her left eye and its black and white coon striped

Anything Else:black skull necklace, black and green checkerd sweat band(on both wrists), black wristband that says in red lettering keep calm and kill zombies(on right wrist) then a purple wrist band in white lettering says Smosh(on left wrist)

Weapons:sliver brass knuckles with spikes on each knuckle and two silver pistols that have a clip so each of them hangs off each of her hips on the belt hook

Powers:pyro telekinises, is able to see and talk to ghosts, and ice manipulation, and is skilled in hand to hand combat, and good at shooting

Likes:the rain(whenever it rains she always takes a walk with her hoodie zipped up an the hood up), fire, video games, and dragon fruit(when ever she goes to happy tree town cafe she orders a dragon fruit), and paranormal

Dislikes:justin bieber, mean people, and chick flics(shes more of a animated action movie and a non animated horror movie, and comedy and or mystery movie person)

Fears:heights

Friends:everyone

Enemies:giggles, petunia, and disco bear

Lovers/Crushes:none

History:was made as a weapon for a top secret agency supposed to be evil but found out on the first day she was nice so they tried to kill her but she easily killed all of them then ran off to happy tree town and found about her powers 1 mintue after killing all the people

Name:Mischief

Nickname:frankestien(what petunia calls him), doll face (what giggles because she has a crush on him even though he doesnt like her because he likes impulse), and pyramid head man (just a silly nickname rawr calls him)

Age:16

skin color:tan

tail color:light blue shark tail

ear color:light blue

wings color:black bat wings

Eye Color:left eye is purple and the right is yellow but instead of a pupil its a gold color pentagram

Gender:male

Personality:very kind, funny, jokester, random, and is usally quiet

Clothing:dark green tshirt with a black button up unbutton long sleeve shirt (sleeves rolled up to the elbows), dark blue jeans, and dark blue converse

Hair:short black scene mane like with blue and green highlights

Anything Else (such as jewelery or tattoos):koi fish tattoo on his left arm and a yin and yang necklace

Weapons:two katana's a pistol and a red metal baseball bat

Powers:can breathe under water, can fly, manipulation of shadows, and can create illusions that can be used to kill if needed

Likes:video games, reading, science, horror movies, and TV

Dislikes:mean people, romance movies, and D-bags

Fears:being lost (he just becomes very timid and nervous)

Friends:flaky, flippy, sniffles, cuddles, and mime

Enemies:giggles, petunia, and disco baer

Lovers/Crushes:impulse

History:was adopted by a scientist when his parents died and helped out around the lab (they were good guys

**Scream:Warrior: [X] Yes [] No (she's angered and wants to get back her darkstalkers hsien-ko plushie and to kill whoever stole it from her)**

Tsuki:Villager Who Needs Help: [X] Yes []No (she needs you to get her guitar back on level 6)

Taiyō:Warrior: [X] Yes [] No (she's needs to get her power to make nightmares real back{meaning they are stolen bottled up while she was asleep})

Rawr and shatter:Warrior: [X] Yes [] No (stole their necklaces and shatter's katana)

Impulse:Fate Reader: [X] Yes [] No

Mischief:Villager Who Sells Things: [X] Yes [] No

scream:no! my hsien-ko plushie! *cries alittle but then gets angry* IM GOING TO KILL WHO STOLE IT!

taiyō:aw my nightmare making power!

rawr and shatter:our necklaces!

shatter:my katana!

tsuki:damn my guitar's gone :(

impulse and mischief:are we the only one's who didnt lose anything?

me:yep!

my ocs who got their things stolen:why xena!?

me:cause it give's you guys something to do that involves adventure

rawr:hey shatter!

shatter:what rawr?!

rawr:what time is it?!

shatter and rawr:*brofists* ADVENTURE TIME!

**Stripesthetiger11**

**Name: Blink and Link**

Nickname: B and L

Age: Both 17, but Link in 7 minutes older.

Clothing: Blink wears a white sweater that has sleeves that are a bit too long and covers her hands. Wears a white skirt that reaches her knees, and white sneakers. Link also wears a sweater, but it fits him. He has white pants and white sneakers.

Skin Color: Link is a bit pale, but Blink's more tan.

Ear and Tail Color: They both have wolf ears and tail. They both have snow white hair, but Link's hair is short and messy and Blink's is shoulder length and tidy. both have red irises.

Personality: Link is funny, caring, kind and WAY too over protective over her sister. Blink is shy, funny, kind, and can get very annoyed when her bother is over protective. Both love pulling pranks.

Likes: pulling pranks, their job (they're surgeons), and their friends.

Dislikes: Blink doesn't really dislike anything, but Link will get mad at anything that hurts her sister.

Fears: Link fears of loosing his sister and Blink fears the dark and scary stories.

Weapons: they are both surgeons, so they both carry scalpels.

Powers: Link has the ability to never get drunk, but Blink has the ability to get drunk VERY easily.

Friends: mime, handy, Lifty, Russell, Toothy Cuddles, and Flaky.

Enemies: None, but Link will attack anything that hurts his sister.

Lovers/Crushes: Blink is in love with Shifty, but Link strongly disproves of the idea and and starts growling when they're together. he has no one.

History: The twins were kicked out of their home at a very young age because of their weird nature, and it just cost too much money to keep twins.

Traveler: [] Yes [X] No (sells items) (if yes, what do they sell?)

Villager Who Needs Help: [X] Yes []No (if yes, what do they request and on what level (the castle has 30 levels)?) Floor 15

Warrior: [] Yes [X] No (kinda like Grim. They're looking for something.)

Healer: [X] Yes [] No

Fate Reader: [] Yes [X] No (reads cards that tell their fate)

Fish Seller: [] Yes [X] No

Villager Who Sells Things: [X] Yes [] No (selling things such as gems, armor, weapons, etc.) Sells medicine.

Now it's Blade

Name: Blade

Nickname: none?

Age: 25

Clothing: He has a light brown trench coat that is open slightly so we can see his chest. Has black jeans, black combat boots, and shirtless. Also has a little scar over his chest from when he was normal. Taller than every tree friend, even Lumpy.

Skin Color: pale

Ear and Tail Color: Has red tiger ears and tail with black stripes. Hair is red and very messy and has red irises.

Personality: Evil, sadistic, cruel, uncaring, and kinda seductive. Is very smart and clever, but not the Sniffles kind of smart. It takes a genius to outsmart him. If an opponent is good enough, he resorts to torture that can last hours or even days. Reads up on a lot of things that can be harmful to the human body like acid. He is also cannibalistic and will only eat raw meat or flesh. Although he is evil, he never lies and always keeps a promise.

Likes: blood, death, killing, and flesh.

Dislikes: veggies, kind and happiness, and anyone who get in his way.

Fears: dying permanently

Weapons: long nails and teeth. nuff said.

Powers: He is almost impossible to kill. If he ever gets hurt, his wounds always heal in under a minute. Once got shot in the head six times and still lived. He can shapeshift into anyone he wants, and if he gets hurt, the real clone will also get hurt, but his wounds won't heal. Can control minds by making people look into his eyes, but it takes a lot of concentration, and he perfers not to do it because it gives him a major headache. the only way to kill him is if you chop his head off or rip his heart out.

Friends: None!

Enemies: Anyone who gets in his way.

Lovers/Crushes: not really anyone, but has raped a few people and is not afraid to do it again.

History:At the age of 3, his parents died in a major fire and Blade was sent to the orphanage. Kids always picked on him for his weird appearance, until he finally snapped at the age of 6 and killed all the kids and even ate a few. Was sent to jail soon after but escaped 19 years later. He got a hold of a drug that's the same substance as the cursed idol, but in liquid form. He injected it into his skin, but took to much of it and it eventually gave him powers. He went out to Happy Tree Town to try to steal the cursed idol and use it against others. Needs to take the drug every 24 hours or he'll lose his powers. Unless you can think of someone else, he says that he's probably the most powerful creature in the world.

Traveler: [] Yes [X] No (sells items) (if yes, what do they sell?)

Villager Who Needs Help: [] Yes [X]No (if yes, what do they request and on what level (the castle has 30 levels)?)

Warrior: [X] Yes [] No (kinda like Grim. They're looking for something.) But he's evil and will try to stop Grim.

Healer: [] Yes [X] No. But he does know his medicine.

Fate Reader: [] Yes [X] No (reads cards that tell their fate)

Fish Seller: [] Yes [X] No

Villager Who Sells Things: [] Yes [X] No (selling things such as gems, armor, weapons, etc.)

**Ninakietnaki:**

**Etna**

Traveler: [] Yes [X] No

Villager Who Needs Help: [X] Yes []No  
She lost her voodoo doll that it's on 4th level and a black magic spellbook at the 13th level

Warrior: [] Yes [X] No

Healer: [X] Yes [] No

Fate Reader: [X] Yes [] No

Fish Seller: [] Yes [X] No

Villager Who Sells Things: [] Yes [X] No

Nina

Traveler: [] Yes [X] No

Villager Who Needs Help: [] Yes [X]No

Warrior: [X] Yes [] No  
She is looking for her dead brother's locket

Healer: [] Yes [X] No

Fate Reader: [] Yes [X] No

Fish Seller: [] Yes [X] No

Villager Who Sells Things: [] Yes [X] No

Cloud

Traveler: [] Yes [X] No

Villager Who Needs Help: [X] Yes []No  
He requests to find a neckleace with a dark orb on it, that he wanted to give as a gift to someone (easy to guess for who), it's at the 10th floor

Warrior: [] Yes [X] No

Healer: [] Yes [X] No

Fate Reader: [] Yes [X] No

Fish Seller: [] Yes [X] No

Villager Who Sells Things: [X] Yes [] No

Skip

Traveler: [X] Yes [] No  
Sells potion, herbs and rare stone/gems

Villager Who Needs Help: [X] Yes []No  
He lost a vial with blue dragon blood at 7th level and a small box with an holy orb in it at the the 18th level

Warrior: [] Yes [X] No

Healer: [] Yes [X] No

Fate Reader: [] Yes [X] No

Fish Seller: [] Yes [X] No

Villager Who Sells Things: [] Yes [X] No  


**Grim: But that's not all!**

**Broken: We have one!**

**Grim: Here he is!**

**Name: Ice Katsuma**

Nickname: North

Age: Unknown

Clothing: Aqua pullover, blue jeans, and blue sneakers

Skin Color: Pale White

Ear and Tail Color: Ice blue Katsuma ears and tail, with blue hair that's black at the tips (the stripes on him are also black)

Personality: A little shy, quiet at points, friendly, nice, helpful, and usually gets sad when he kills someone on accident

Likes: Helping people, coldness, relaxing, and not getting in trouble

Dislikes: Warmth, getting yelled at, and no sleep (he usually kills people)

Fears: The dark

Weapons: Claws

Powers: Can freeze ANYTHING (except Grim) if he touches it, but not all the time

Friends: Not many

Enemies: None

Lovers/Crushes: None

History: When he was a young boy, his mother and father got rid of him. He was tested on by some people, changing the color of his fur, and how he acted. He also changed his name after people kept making fun of his name.

Traveler: [] Yes [X] No (sells items) (if yes, what do they sell?)

Villager Who Needs Help: [] Yes [X]No (if yes, what do they request and on what level (the castle has 30 levels)?)

Warrior: [X] Yes [] No (kinda like Grim. They're looking for something.)

Healer: [] Yes [X] No

Fate Reader: [] Yes [X] No (reads cards that tell their fate)

Fish Seller: [] Yes [X] No

Villager Who Sells Things: [X] Yes [] No (selling things such as gems, armor, weapons, etc.) Sells weapons and potions

**Grim: THERE WE GO!**

**Broken: ENJOY THE CHAPTER!**

The sniffling tree friend turned out to be Bravepaw, his face soaked in tears.

"Bravepaw? What's wrong?" Grim asked, gently placing her hand on the boy's shoulder.

"T-traveler, I lost my favorite blue g-gem on the first level of the castle! W-would you p-please get it for me? There's too many m-m-monsters down there for me!" he sobbed, looking up with bloodshot eyes.

"Of course I'll get it for ya, little buddy. I'll be right back!" she promised, a smile on her face. Bravepaw thanked her, and watched as she and Broken ran into castle's opening.

"So... a gem huh?" Grim spoke, as she walked around, trying to look for the jewel. The two didn't see anything that was a gem, making the girl frown. _This isn't going to be as easy as I thought. _She sighed, kicking a rock

"You find 'em yet, Shatter?" a female voice came.

"Not yet!" another voice replied. The two Ruins looked around the corner, finding two female's looking around the ground.

"Hey," Grim spoke, making the two look up. "Have you two seen a blue gem anywhere?"

"Yeah! Here!" the one with the pale white skin said, tossing the gem to the other female, who caught it easily.

"Thanks!" she said, putting the gem in her pocket. "What are you guys looking for?"

"Baby Crystal Cutters," the one with peach skin replied, looking around the ground more.

"I thought Crystal Cutters belonged on the tenth floor," Broken spoke, recalling seeing the beasts on the tenth level.

"They are, but these got out, and now we have to return them,"

"Ah. Well, we could help."

"Really?"

"Yeah! We got nothing else to do anymore."

"Alright, thanks! I'm Shatter by the way, and that's Rawr."

"I'm Broken, and that's my sister, Grim."

"Nice ta meet you!"

"Ditto."

The four started looking for the baby Crystal Cutters, each calling out once they found one. When they were done, they went back to the person who wanted them, which was Russel.

"Yar," he started, taking the Crystal Cutters from them. "Thank ye for your hard work. As promised, here be your pay."

"Thanks Russel!" both girls said, as they took their money. While Rawr and Shatter were getting their things, Broken and Grim went to go see Bravepaw.

"Bravepaw! I got your gem!" Grim spoke, handing the boy his jewel. He squealed in delight, hugging both girl and cat.

"Thank you! Thank you! Here's your reward!" he replied quickly, giving Grim at least a thousand dollars in gold. She was shocked, but thanked the boy anyways, who ran off with the shiny object.

"How did he get this much?" Grim wondered out loud.

"Everyone here has a lot of gold," Broken started, looking up at the girl. "When completing a quest, they reward you with gold and give you a good name. They'll even sometimes give you items."

"Wow. I'm starting to like this place," she said, chuckling a bit. The two accepted the quest from Flaky, who wanted her heart locket back on the third floor. They then meet up with Rawr and Shatter, who also had to go to the third floor.

As the four made their way down the stairs, deeper into the castle, they found monsters there, all of them patrolling their area.

"Of course. A castle just wouldn't be complete without monsters!" Grim shouted in a whisper.

"The Queen of Ice put them here," Broken spoke quietly, making sure they wouldn't hear his voice. "She was scared that everyone could get to her, so she put up some guards that would kill us. These are just the dummies."

"Well, they won't be alive for long!" Rawr announced, taking her axe, while Shatter grabbed her sword. Even if they were strong, those two couldn't clear out all of those monsters by themselves. Grim grabbed her own axe, and followed the two, Broken close behind.

"I'm starting to hate this place," Grim hissed, as she into one of the Death Cap's skull.

"You get used to it," Broken replied, clawing a Grub by her side.

Soon, the monsters that were attacking them were dead, allowing them to go down some more stairs.

The third floor wasn't lit much. Luckily, there were torches lit along the wall, each five feet away from each other.

"So, what was the quest you guys got?" Broken asked, looking up at the two girls.

"We're supposed to find a shrine and protect it for about a minute," Shatter replied, jumping over a fallen pillar.

"Hey, I found the shrine!" Rawr called to Shatter, standing by a blue glowing shrine. The three ran over to the female, who was already hitting zombies and huge sewer rats with her axe. Grim had happily found a sword like Shatter's, and started stabbing and slashing at the things that wanted to get to the shrine.

As a minute passed, everything was dead, as Rawr and Shatter completed their quest. The two girls then waited for Grim and Broken, who found Flaky's locket in a chest.

"Ready to go?" Rawr asked, smiling at the two, who nodded. Grim opened a portal that led to the town, and all of them went through it, going to the person who had given them their quest.

**5 Quests Later**

"Ugh! I hate stairs!" Shatter hissed, they walked down more stairs, as least having a good fifty steps.

"Ditto to that," Grim agreed, jumping off the last few.

"GIVE IT UP!" a girl screamed, as a bone chilling _crack_ was heard. The four rushed over, seeing a girl with peach skin, almost like Shatter's. She held a guitar in her hand, as she glared down at the dead monster that lied in front of her. She grumbled something, but stopped once she saw the four friends.

"Hey, you okay?" Broken asked, running up to the unknown female.

"Yeah, just had to get this guitar," she replied, showing them the instrument in her hand.

"Do you happen to know where the stairs are?" Grim asked, stepping forward. Shatter didn't like the idea of walking down more stairs, but she had no choice. She wanted both her necklace and katana back.

"Yeah. They're around that corner," she replied, pointing to her left. She then started for the stairs, but Grim only stopped her.

"Want a portal into town?" she asked, reaching into her bag.

"Yeah, thanks," she replied, a smile on her face. The Ruin opened the portal into town, allowing the girl to step through it.

"Tsuki! Here's your guitar back!" the girl spoke, handing another female her instrument.

"Thanks, Taiyo. Here's your reward," she replied, handing the girl some gold. Taiyo waved goodbye to Tsuki, and walked back through the portal.

"So, what are you guys doing down here?" she asked, as they all started walking.

"We're trying to find a guy named Iceflinger, so we can kill him," Shatter told the other girl, who nodded.

"Um... I think I found him..." Grim spoke, pointing to a huge Crystal Cutter, who had something that glowed red surrounding him. The monster looked at the five, and growled, swinging its powerful hand at them. They all luckily dodged it, Taiyo even being able to hit the monster with her mace. It screeched in pain, taking another swing. This time, everyone jumped on it, each stabbing and slicing at it.

A few minutes later, Iceflinger fell to the ground, motionless.

"Well... that completes our quest..." Rawr panted, opening a spell to the town. Her and Shatter went through, while the other gained their strength back.

"I don't see why people don't do this themselves," Grim sighed, leaning against a wall. "They have all these weapons and magic, yet they can't fight these monsters and get their own stuff back."

"It's because they refuse to come into this castle!" Broken hissed defensively. Grim shrugged, watching as the other two walked through the portal.

"Lets just go," Shatter said, walking a little. "Grim and Broken still have their quests."

Everyone nodded, and walked towards the stairs, only to find a male guarding it.

"Who are you?" he asked, his breath coming out as fog.

"Who are you?" Grim asked back, narrowing her eyes at him.

"I'm Ice Katsuma, the guardian of these levels. I can't let any pass," he explained.

"How much you want?" Broken asked, willing to give him any amount of gold he wanted.

"I want out," he started, looking up at the blue ceiling. "I want to be free again!"

"You let us through, we'll take you with us," Grim spoke, holding out her hand. The boy looked at her, before shaking it.

"Deal!" he said, allowing them to pass. Once they got down the stairs, he followed them, knowing they wouldn't mind.

**Grim: Sorry it sucked, but I ran out of ideas.**

**Broken: Eh... we make no promises about a soon update.**

**Grim and Broken: Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Grim: Holy crap we're back!**

**Broken: I'm shocked too.**

**Grim: Well, here's a chapter I guess. Enjoy!**

* * *

Both Grim and Broken looked out the window, Rawr, Shatter, Ice, and Taiyo falling asleep long ago.

"Who is this 'Queen of Ice'?" Grim asked, looking up at the stars in the sky.  
"Lets just say she's a very old friend of yours," Broken replied, licking his paw, and sliding it across his mussel, getting rid of any mouse blood on his lips.

"So... Level thirty huh? Sounds like a fun adventure," she sighed.

"It'll be hard, but it can be done," he told her. She only shrugged a bit. Silence fell, as neither Ruins wanted to speak.

"I think we should go see if we can do it!" Grim finally spoke, pushing off the wall.

"Like... go see the queen ourselves?" he asked, looking at her in shock. She nodded her head. Broken smiled and also nodded his head in agreement, following his sister out of the house.

As the two walked towards the portal, they seen two teens walking around nervously, the male mumbling to his sister.

"Hey. You two okay?" Grim asked, walking up to them.

"No!" the male replied, turning to her. "Our medicine! Someone took it!"

"Don't worry! What level did they take it to?" Grim asked, looking at the portal.

"Level 15," he told her. _A bit out of our way, but I guess it couldn't hurt..._ Grim thought, before nodding.

"Yeah. We'll get it!" Grim promised, a smile on her face. The two thanked her, and watched as she walked away.

The Ruins found the medicine sitting by some glowing mushrooms. Grim put them in her bag, and got ready to go back to town.

"Ah!" Broken yelped, falling backwards. A dagger flew past Grim's face, just missing her by inches. She glared at the person who threw it, seeing only a male glaring right back at her.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, his voice almost a hiss.

"Getting things for a quest. Your turn," she replied, crossing her arms.

"Trying to find the Queen of Ice," he spoke, glaring at the ground. Grim got an idea, yet she didn't think it was nice, but she really didn't care. She wanted, and needed, to get home.

After a few minutes of talking, Grim finally got the male, Blade, to agree to help her and her friends to find the Queen of Ice. They then agreed to meet at level twenty in an hour. Grim quickly finished her quest, woke up her friends, and led them to the portal.

"Stupid Queen of Ice. I'll kill her!" a female voice growled. The six looked at the girl, seeing that she had too lost something near and dear to her.

"Hey! Come with us!" Rawr called to the girl, who looked at her. "We're going to see the Queen of Ice!" The girl nodded and followed them, the group getting to know each other quickly.

They met Blade at level twenty with just ten seconds to spare.

"I thought you wouldn't be coming," he spoke, looking at Grim.

"We would've been sooner, but we had to stop by Impulse, Mischief, and we took a few quests from Etna, Cloud, Skip, and Softheart," she hissed, glaring at his. He only shook his head, and led them down the stairs. Grim remembered what Skip had spoke about Blade.

"_Watch out for him. He's not what he seems!"_

The Ruin shook her head, and followed the male in front of her. She soon left the ground, seeing a knife lying on the ground. She picked it up, and decided to use it.

"Hey!" a voice growled in a whisper. Soon, someone tackled Grim, making her bite down on the skin that pinned her to the ground. The other female yelped in pain, jolting her arm away. Both stood up, glaring at one another.

"Look, I don't wanna fight. I just wanna get to the Queen of Ice, so I can get my stuff back. Is that okay with you?" Grim spoke, her voice filled with rage. The other female chuckled, and nodded.

"Yeah. It's just that knife ya have there, is mine," she told her, crossing her arms.

"Mine now!" she replied, running back towards the group, the other girl right behind her.

"Nina! What are you doing!" Broken growled, stopping the girl.

"I want my knife back!" she told the black cat. He looked up at his sister, his eyes telling her to give it back.

"What's in it for me?" she asked, a smirk on her face.

"This jagged scythe," Nina replied, showing her the weapon in her hand.

"Say no more! Here's your knife!" Grim said, quickly trading with the other female, who smiled.

"Can we get going now?" Blade asked, glaring at the others.

"Yeah yeah. Don't get your undies in a bunch," Ice replied, walking past him, the male tripping him.

"Hey! No hurting people unless needed!" Rawr spoke, pushing Blade. The two almost got into a fight, until Taiyo had broke it up.

"Come on. Lets just get to the Queen of Ice, so we can get our stuff back," she said, everyone agreeing.

They all walked until they got to two huge, crystal like doors.

"Well... this is it..." Nina said, ready to get her belongings back. Blade opened the door slowly, allowing everyone inside one at a time.

**Grim: Well, this is almost over.**

**Broken: We didn't really have this planned out, and we didn't want this to be a huge story anyways.**

**Grim: Yeah. Well, see ya!**

**Broken: We plan on updating today! Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Grim: *sniffs* we're back.**

**Broken: HURRAY FOR LAST CHAPTER!**

**Grim: DUDE! I WANTED THAT TO BE AT THE END!**

**Broken: Sorry. :(**

**Grim: Anyways, we have one last OC from someone. The Queen of Ice's own body guard... or whatever.**

**ComplicatedTortoise****8/8/12 . chapter 1**

**Omg, this looks epic. I hope you're still accepting OCs :D**

Name: Yoyo

Nickname: doesn't have one.

Age: 19

Clothing: cream colored vest, lime green green flats

Skin Color: white and black (like a panda)

Ear andTail Color: black ears, lime green tail

Personality: Moody, Easily impressed, not very generous, but somewhat friendly, humorous, can joke around at innapropiate times by mistake, excitable, gullible.

Likes: music, pocky, small things, painting, running, video games

Dislikes: spicy food, metal, chalkboards, cottonballs

Fears: heights, spiders, feet (weird, I know xD)

Weapons: bamboo stick slightly sharpened at end with short thin rainbow streamers  
Powers: can heal moderately, and can jump slightly above average.

Friends: Nutty, Flaky, Lifty

Enemies: Petunia, Lumpy, Flippy

Lovers/Crushes: Crush on Disco Bear

History: Born n' raised in America, Yoyo was raised by her Japanese mom and black dad with one older sister, yaya. They were born into a healers tribe, and her sister was always better at healing than her.

Traveler:[] Yes [x] No (sells items) (if yes, what do they sell?)

Villager Who Needs Help: [] Yes [x] No (if yes, what do they request andon what level (the castle has 30 levels)?)

Warrior: [] Yes [x]No (kinda like 're looking for something.)

Healer: [x] Yes [] No

Fate Reader [x] Yes [] No (reads cards that tell their fate)

Fish Seller:[] Yes [x] No

Villager Who Sells Things:[] Yes [] No (selling things such as gems,armor, weapons, etc.)

**Grim: well, that's about it.**

**Broken: ENJOY YOUR LAST CHAPTER BEFORE GRIM MAKES A NEW STORY!**

**Grim: STOP GIVING OUT MY SECRETS!**

**Broken: NEVER! **

* * *

The group walked into the freezing room, Ice not being effected by the lack of warmth. They looked around, seeing a black and white female standing next to an ice thrown, the Queen of Ice wearing a long, blue robe with white fur around it. She looked up at the group, and removed the hood she wore, a bright smile on her face.

"Greetings, warriors! How may I be of service to you?" she spoke, her voice a mix of calm and hyper. Grim knew right away who it was. Her old friend back in Happy Tree Town, who was supposed to be kidnapped by someone.

"Chill?" Grim spoke, her own voice filled with disbelief.

"Grim! It's so nice to see you again! You look... different..." she replied, standing up. The girl grabbed Chill's golden crown with the Venom Drive in the middle.

"It's okay, Yoyo. I don't need that at the moment," she told the other female, who nodded. Grim twitched as the sight of her Venom Drive in Chill's crown.

"Chill! What the hell! Why do you have _my_ Venom Drive!" Grim hissed, glaring at the girl. For once in her life, the oldest Ruin seen Chill angry, fire rising in the girl's eyes.

"How dare you talk to me like that!" her voice boomed, Broken hiding behind his sister. "After all those months of me trying to help you, you treat me like this!"

"YOU HAVE SOMETHING OF MINE! YOU REALLY THINK I'LL BE NICE TO YOU? YOU ALREADY KNOW WHAT MY VENOM DRIVE LOOKS LIKE, AND HOW MANY YEARS I PUT HARD WORK INTO TO PROTECT IT! YOU KNOW I TOOK A RUIN PROMISE TO IT!" Grim yelled back, her voice clearly louder than the queen's. She didn't care if this was her friend. She wanted, no, _needed_ that Venom Drive. It was the only thing that kept her and Broken as brother and sister.

Chill showed a hint of fear in her eyes, making Grim smirk. She was like a dog. If you showed fear, she would know she got you, and would push farther until she got what she wanted.

"You know what that gem means to me!" she continued, taking a step forward, Broken trying to hold her back. "You know what that Venom Drive did for me! It helped me stay myself!"

"Not until you met that monster!" Chill yelled, stomping her foot on the ground, ice spikes rushing towards the Ruin. In a fit of rage, she stomped her own foot on the ground, her boot catching ablaze, and melting the spike that tried to harm her.

"He saved my life!" she growled. If you could've saw through her gloves, you could've saw her knuckles turning white.

"He did nothing but take away my only friend that didn't hate me," she hissed, glaring at her. Without another word, Grim whipped her tail around twice, sending flame blades toward her once friend. Only half of those flame blades hit Chill, who was healed by Yoyo. Grim glared at the black and white female, who took out three cards, and threw them over to the Ruin. One a knife, the next a blood splatter, and the last a grave. She ignored the cards, and lit them on fire. She watched as Chill's burn marks healed from Yoyo, who smiled. The girl then sent out many Crystal Cutters, and Crystal Crabs. Grim, who had learned magic from when she bought a scroll from Mischief, sent out her own sewer rats, who headed straight for Yoyo. The girl took her bamboo stick, and started cutting at them.

"Grim! Step to your right!" Ice called, the Ruin obeying quickly. The boy stomped his foot, ice pillars rushing towards Yoyo, and lifting her up at least three stories high. She yelped in fear, crouching low to the floor of the pillar.

"SPIDER ATTACK!" Rawr screamed, making spiders rain for the ceiling. Grim ran away from the eight legged insects, not liking them either. She heard the screams of Yoyo, but ignored them when Chill encased her tail in a block of ice. _Fire beats ice._ She thought, lighting her tail ablaze once more. Chill had enough time to bring her guardian down from the pillar, and place her somewhere safe while she could recover. She managed to dodge a fire claw just in time, but the bite, she wasn't so lucky. Grim drew blood easily, her sharp teeth piercing her once friend's skin. The blood dripped down Chill's arm, dropping onto the floor with the quietest _splat_. Grim had already jumped back, dodging a swipe from the girl's staff. She didn't like hurting her friend, but her feelings for her died once she refused to give back what rightfully belonged to her.

"Chill. Just give us our stuff back, and everything can go back to normal," Grim told her, lighting her claws on fire once more, ready for another attack. She looked at her friends around her, everyone having one or more fighters trying to kill them.

"No. I want to know what it feels like to kill the strongest person in Happy Tree Town!" she replied, a sick smile on her face.

"Oh come on! I don't even wanna kill the strongest guy I know! YOU'VE GONE INSANE!" she yelled, pointing a claw at her. She only chuckled.

"We've all changed my dear Grim!" she replied, charging toward her. Grim clawed the girl, her fire lit claws burning Chill's skin, which healed quickly thanks to Yoyo. The girl stood up, as now it was two to one. The two charged at her at once, Grim jumping out of the way, as Yoyo jumped over the Queen of Ice. Chill growled, and managed to grab the Ruin, slamming her into the wall, getting a few punches. Broken saw his sister, and leaped at Chill, sinking his razor sharp teeth into her skin. She screamed in pain, Yoyo ripping off both Broken and some of Chill's skin, which healed quickly. While this was going on, Grim kicked Chill off, and only a fallen pillar. She jumped up, and kicked the girl in the stomach, her once friend coughing up blood. Yoyo would've healed her, but everyone, except Grim, started ganging up on her. She healed herself as quickly as she could everytime she was hit, but Rawr, Shatter, and Taiyo had the best weapons to hit her with. Nina got a few slashes on Yoyo, along with Scream, Blade, and Ice.

"It's over, Chill!" Grim hissed, her black claws raising into the air. Without Yoyo to help, Chill was powerless against her attack.

"What about your Ruin Promise to me?" she asked, tears of ice filling her eyes.

"That was over when this fight started," she replied, hate only in her eyes.

_SLICE! _

Blood nearly painted Grim's face, as Chill's neck spitting up the red liquid sprayed everywhere. Everyone gasped as the Ruin's action, but didn't dare go near her.

"NO!" were Yoyo's last words, before her body fell limp to the ground, not a scratch being shown on her. Broken patted over to Yoyo and admired her, before finding an aqua symbol of ice on the back of the girl's neck.

"She was cursed," Broken started, pointing to the symbol. "Chill put a spell on her, so she wouldn't die unless she did. Well, now they're both dead."

"My bad. I just wanted my shit man. Honest!" Grim spoke, raising her blooded and non-blooded hands in defense.

"It wasn't your fault. That's what we wanted too," Scream replied, picking up her plushie. Rawr took her necklace, along with Shatter who got both her necklace and katana. Taiyo grabbed her little bottle that made nightmares come true. Blade took his reward, which was five thousand dollars in gold, a few voidberrys, and a quick stab to Grim's shoulder. Nina took her dead brother's locket, and glared at the dead bodies of Chill and Yoyo. Broken took his glowing green collar that the other Grim gave him, as Ice took his favorite blanket that he had since he was a kid.

"Back to the rightful owner." Grim said to herself, taking out her Venom Drive, and grabbing her spell book. She grabbed a ruby from the floor, and placed it in the crown, deciding to take it with her.

"Everyone ready?" Scream asked, gently hugging her prize. They all nodded, as the town portal was open, and everyone walked through.

"It was nice meeting you... other Grim," Impulse spoke, as they all looked at the Ruin.

"Ditto," she replied, smiling at them.

"Are you ever going to come back?" Bravepaw asked, hugging the girl. She only shrugged.

"Maybe. I might just to say hi!" she told the boy smiling at him. She put him down, and looked at Blade.

"You sir!" she said, pointing her finger at him. "I want you to behave, okay?"

"No promises," he replied, his arms crossed. She sighed, and looked at Ice.

"And you," she said, moving her finger to him. "You're coming with me."

"R... Really?" he asked in shock. He wasn't sure about going into another Happy Tree Town world. He didn't like this one much, but he wasn't sure about leaving.

"Yep!" she replied, a smile on her face. He smiled as well, and gave her a hug, freezing her body a little. Luckily, she was able to defrost it.

"See ya later... sis," Broken spoke, looking up at the other Ruin who smiled.

"Yeah. I got you a goodbye present!" she said, reaching into her bag. Broken tilted his head, wondering what it was. She pulled out a mouse and tossed it to him. He happily jumped in the air, catching it in his paws. He then rolled around on the ground with it, the catnip in and on the mouse making him a bit high.

"We got you something for a going away gift," Skip said, handing the girl a scroll.

"Don't open it until you get home!" Etna told her. She nodded, and opened the portal to the other Happy Tree Town. She didn't want to leave, but she had too. She didn't belong here.

"It was great meeting you all. I'll see you all around!" she said, both her and Ice stepping through the portal. Everyone waved goodbye, Broken a bit sad to see her leave.

**Happy Tree Town**

Grim picked herself up off the ground, knowing her infected powers were back. She picked up Ice who had deep gashes on him from landing on tree branches and a sharp rock. She took him to the hospital, knowing he would have a better life. He wouldn't have to deal with guarding that castle anymore, and he could have friends that weren't monsters.

A few hours later, Grim found Royalstar, tapping her shoulder.

"Here ya go," she said, handing the princess her crown. She gasped in surprised, and hugged her friend, tears of joy streaming from her face.

"Thank you... hero," she replied, taking the crown from her friend, and placing it on her head. Grim gave a little bow, before walking away. She also had another present, this one for Bravepaw.

"Hey kiddie!" she called to the little boy. He turned around, smiling at the girl. She tossed him a ghost paint brush, making him squeal with joy. He jumped into her arms, hugging her tightly.

"You really aren't a monster!" he said happily, looking at her. She chuckled.

"Depends on who I'm dealing with," she told him, gently placing the boy on the ground, who ran away happily. She then turned her heals and went home, opening the scroll her friends gave her.

_Grim the Hero:_

_Hair black at night_

_Eyes red as blood_

_Teeth sharp as daggers_

_Claws stained with blood._

_Risking her life to help_

_Only to find she has killed her friend_

_Taking chances_

_And no regrets_

_This brave Ruin_

_Has won the bet_

She chuckled at the picture with her face on it that was stained in blood. She turned the paper over, seeing more words.

_Yeah. Sorry. We made a bet you would win... AND YOU DID! :D_

She shook her head, a smile on her face.

"GRIM!" a voice called out. She looked up, only to be hugged by her little brother, Broken. "Thank StarClan you're okay!"

"Of course I'm okay. I'm Grim!" she told him, making him laugh.

"I'm getting some more tacos. Want anything special?" he asked, tilting his head, as he let go of her. He always asked that question.

"I'm fine thanks," she told him. He nodded, and left. Once he was out of sight, Grim jumped onto a building, and looked out over the town.

"I'M BACK!" she yelled at the top of her lungs, her voice carrying out over the town. She heard mostly whimpers, but she knew this town would be nothing without her.

**The End**

_I've got a little red bow  
And I bought it for you  
'Cause I know you're not fair  
I don't get it, oh well  
And you color my skin  
And the colors don't blend  
'Cause I'm gonna get you  
And your little dog too  
There's a yellow brick road  
That we follow back home  
'Cause I know you can't wait  
Your belligerent hate  
There's no place like home  
There's no place like home  
Like home  
I've, got a southern belle too  
And ruby red shoes  
With a body of straw  
Are you sick of it all?  
There's a man made of tin  
With an oil can grin  
And I'm gonna get you  
And your little dog too  
There's a yellow brick road  
That we follow back home  
And I know you can't wait  
Your belligerent hate  
There's no place like home  
There's no place like home  
There's a little white porch  
And you wanted it so  
Can you let me go down  
To the end of the road  
In the black and the white  
A Technicolorful life  
Can I stand by your side?  
We can make it alright  
Like home  
'Cause I'm home  
There's a little white porch  
And you wanted it so  
Can you let me go down  
To the end of the road  
In the black and the white  
A Technicolorful life  
Then another arrived  
It's a cowardly lion  
What I want from this world  
What I wanna resolve  
When I want you to stay  
So I want you to wait  
I don't wanna be bold  
I don't wanna be cold  
I don't wanna grow old  
I don't wanna go home_

**Grim: The end! Hope you enjoyed!**

**Broken: Was the song at the end necessary?**

**Grim: Yes. Yes it was.**

**Broken: Whatever. Anyways, expect a new story from her.**

**Grim: Yeah... EXPECT IT!**

**Broken: STOP YELLING!**

**Grim: WHATEVER! PEACE!**

**Broken: BYE BYE!**


End file.
